Recuerdos
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Recuerdo, hace un año todos descubrieron quien era yo, excepto tu


Aun recuerdo aquel invierno… tu madre había muerto hacía unos años… tú no tenias más a nadie que yo… tu más leal amigo… el que hacia todo por ti… tu Hyoga blue… tu Hyoga azul cielo… y bueno, también estaban tu hermano Ikky un maldito sobre protector, y tu papá Milo… un hombre sensato y religioso que te había formado y convertido en quien eres… en quien amo… pero en secreto…

Recién habías cumplido 18 el otoño pasado, y hasta entonas no tenias novia, solo esa maldita obsesión malsana tuya por mi hermana menor.

Nunca fuiste el mejor estudiante, ni el más guapo, ni sociable, no tenias gran cosa, excepto el hecho de que aun caminas con tus manos a tras de tu cabeza viendo el cielo escuchando el canto de las aves, casi como si no pensaras en nada… esa tu forma de ser de atravesarte en la calle hasta el centro mientras vez el cielo por que sientes un coche viniendo… no necesitas voltear… solo lo sientes…. Esa tu forma de ser… esa que te hace levantar los brazos y gritar en medio de la calle o bajarte del camión si vez a alguien que quieres… esa tu forma de ser….

Eso es lo lindo de ti... eso que aun conservas… como dices… eres un adolescente de 19 años…

Este invierno en el que hizo tanto frío, que tu odias a muerte… fue n el que todos descubrieron mi secreto… no sé quien dijo en el colegio que yo era homosexual… fue tanto mi coraje que no me moleste en negarlo, sin pensar en ti, el mayor homo fóbico del mundo mi Shunny green, no pensé en ti mi vida…

Cuando alcance a pensarte era tarde tu ya lo sabías… pensé que todo cambiaria… yo solía abrasarte ese año y siempre que hacía frío

-tus brazos son tan cálidos- decías levantándome al cielo- me pregunto si tu hermana menor será igual que tu- me enviabas al infierno- pero no me importaba, con tenerte en mis brazos me bastaba y sobraba, pensé que eso cambiaria…

Pero no fue así… nada cambio…

-green…?- pregunte- no te importa que sea homo…?-

-sabes que me molesta realmente…! –contestaste serio enredado en mis brazos protegiéndote del la inclemente y completamente absurda nevada que enrojecía tus mejillas- yo he confiado en ti todo, cuando mamá murió, fuiste el único que me vio llorar, jamás me importo que tan grande o pequeño fuera, siempre te conté todo, por qué no confiaste en mi algo tan importante… eso me molesta-

-es que tenía miedo de perderte-

-Eres mi mejor amigo, nunca me perderás ni yo a ti… eso espero-

-pero tú siempre dijiste que sentirse así por un hombre era pecado-

-que se yo… reprobé catecismo-

-Shunny green…! Tú no eres católico-

-Vez… y tu asustándote-

-Bueno… ahora ya lo sé-

-sabes que es lo raro-

-que?-

-cualquiera hubiera pensado que el gay entre nosotros era yo-

Aun entonces no dejabas de bromear… recuerdo que traías tantos suéter que apenas podías moverte y un montón de pants uno sobre otro… jamás soportaste l frío y menos viviendo en la pequeña ciudad de que somos, normalmente había un clima cálido, pero ese invierno no, ese invierno era frío por primera vez en décadas nevaba y tu no lo podías tolerar

-como es posible que en las caricaturas americanas los niños disfruten las nevadas-

-son solo dibujos animados green-

-Hyoga…! Ya lo sé… pero algo debe haber de cierto no?-

-bueno los niños que viven en lugares donde nieva comúnmente están acostumbrados-

-yo jamás me acostumbraría-

-Shun… tengo una duda… como rayos puedes caminar con tanta ropa en cima…-

-no puedo blue… me cargas… ya tengo sueño-

Era obvio que lo decías bromeando pero yo me emocioné tanto que te tome en mis brazos y te lleve a tu habitación tu padre y tu hermano estaban en la sala… nos vieron raro pero tu como siempre no les diste importancia, a mi de hecho no me importaba cuando te tenia así, ibas gritando y riendo fuerte como sueles hacerlo tu cabello sedoso y brillante caía tras mi brazo y tus piernas no dejaban de moverse…

Ha sido probablemente el mejor momento de mi vida…

Te acosté en tu cama…

Acomode tu pelo y me pose en frente de ti…

Tenía tantas ganas de darte un beso… de dejar la mascarada y gritarte que la única razón por la que yo sabía que era homo era porque te amaba a ti… que siempre fuiste tú mi motivo que siempre fuiste tú la razón…

Vi en ese momento tu rostro acercarse a mi… tu labios hacían contacto conmigo…

Mi mejilla recibía de nuevo lo que mis labios tanto ansiaban…

-te quiero mucho Hyoga… nada cambiara entre nosotros… ya no me guardes secretos… me hace daño… si no puedo confiar en ti… no se qué hacer…. Sabes que me dio miedo que otro supiera más que yo de mi mejor amigo… que yo…! Me dieron celos-

Prometí mintiendo… esta verdad no me la perdonarías… no era el momento adecuado

–Lo prometo Shun… nada de secretos… ni uno más- me levante

Me acomode el cabello me pare junto a tu cama y sin darte la cara me despedí…

Como darte la cara si mis ojos no podían contener las lagrimas…

-paso por ti mañana para ir a la escuela… hace frío pero ya es el último examen… después de esto ya no tendremos que ir hasta el próximo semestre… pero abrígate bien he…-

-OK…! Cuídate azul…!-

Esas fueron tus últimas palabras ese día…

A la mañana siguiente como lo había prometido pase por ti a tu casa pero ni si quiera pude pasar, me esperabas en la sala listo y me recibiste en la puerta, saliste muy serio, como solo lo hacías cuando peleabas con tu padre, quise preguntar siempre lo hacía pero no pude, supuse que tendía que ver con el hecho de que te había cargado el día anterior tenía miedo de preguntar… si era así no querrías explicar y si no… entonces que podría decirte…

Sin mencionar palabra llegamos a la escuela, note que tu vestimenta había cambiado, tu pelo normalmente suelto y un poco despeinado estaba arreglado, lacio, con una liga bajo tu nuca; tu ropa normalmente cómoda y casual estaba… como decirlo… normal… combinada y varonil, jeans vaqueros y una camisa de manga larga con solo un suéter encima vi como tiritabas… mi oportunidad… la razón por la que amo el invierno… tenias frío  
Me acerque a ti para abrasarte como siempre… raro… me rehuiste… te sujete de la mano y te atraje hacia mi… me alejaste

-quieres jugar o que te pasa…?-

-nada… solo que no quiero que me abrases-

-por qué?-

-solo no quiero hoy-

Respete tu decisión… grave error, te deje ir así nada mas, sin cuestionar, sin luchar. Llegamos a la escuela y en vez de estar conmigo en receso te fuiste con otros amigos tuyos, yo me enoje demasiado, no entendía como de repente habías cambiado tanto el frío empezaba a calarme en los huesos… y no era preciso el clima.

Formaste por unos días un muro de hielo entre tú y yo, me hablabas solo parta saludarme y cortabas la conversación de inmediato, otros chicos habían hecho lo mismo pero no me importaba, tú me importabas… solo tu

Hasta que al fin tome una decisión… hablaría contigo quisieras o no…

Te espere esa tarde fuera de tu casa… aun que no eres del tipo de tener rutinas si sabía que en cuanto terminaba tu serie favorita salías a estirar las piernas pues ya no había nada mejor en la televisión

No me viste, te sujete la mano, te jale hacia mí, te abrace y no te solté, te di un abrazo hasta que dejaste de luchar y te echaste a llorar

-No… tu no- dije serio- no me importa que los demás me ignoren pero tú eres diferente-

-Suéltame Hyoga…-

-No hasta que me digas que pasa-

-No por el hecho de ser tu amigo soy gay… no lo soy! A demás quien me gusta es tú hermana menor-

-eso ya lo sé… ya caigo… eso es… te importa el qué dirán-

-sabes que no es mi estilo ser superficial… yo no soy así-

Pues lo haz sido todos estos días, no te importa lo que yo sienta! Que fue lo que te dijeron que tanto te molesto? Marica…? Mujercito?-

-lo lamento… fui un tonto, te quiero y eso no es malo, solo que no quiero que mi papá e Ikky te molesten cuando vienes-

-está bien, entiendo que te moleste a ti tener un amigo gay-

-no exageres! Ya dije que lo sentía-

-por alguna razón no te creo-

-Hyoga… tengo frío… no me sueltes-

Y no lo hice, te mantuve así entre mis brazos un buen rato y así nos sentamos como siempre en la banqueta de tu casa…

-este año te necesitare más de lo necesario-

-por-

-hace mucho frío… más de lo usual-

-si… ha sido difícil de pasar… pero lo pasare contigo…-

Miramos al cielo un rato, ese día me quede a dormir en tu casa, en tu cuarto, tu padre se enojo mucho, pero no me importaba, después de todo tu me lo permitiste y nada más me importaba, querías dormir cálido y decías que yo era tibio…

Un año ha pasado… de nuevo es infiero, a deferencia del año pasado este es un invierno norma, y no hace tanto frío

Aun que con 15º C tú sigues usando dos suéter y sin querer levantarte de la cama…

Yo creo que tú me quieres…

No lo quieres aceptar porque tú eres así…

No creo que amas a mi hermana… me amas a mi…

cuando hablas de alguien no hablas de mi hermana... hablas de mi...

cuando piensas en alguien no piensas en mi hermana... piensas en mi

cuando tienes frio no buscas a mi hermana... me buscas a mi...

Te daré tiempo… tengo tiempo para pasarlo contigo y cuidando a que sepas que tu vida y amor soy yo… seguiré abrasándote aun que no tengas frío….


End file.
